


Rune Factory Theme Week

by Mya_Stone



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Protective Lover, worried lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Prompts to celebrate Rune Factory's 13th anniversary! These are focused on Frey and her love interests, small descriptions of her time in Selphia.





	Rune Factory Theme Week

**Sunday, August 18th, 2019: Morning**

Frey hated sleeping. It wasn't the bed, or the wind that whistled through the rocks. The bed was surprisingly comfortable for a strange bed, decorated with thick, firm pillows deigned for royalty. The high altitude winds did whistle through the town, but the castle walls held firm and the winds brought the jingle of chimes which decorated the village. It was a peaceful place, and under any other circumstance, it would be a most comfortable place to rest.

The worst part about sleeping was the unconsciousness. For having so many gaps in her memory, the idea of losing more time to sleep was maddening. She would stay awake as long as she could, trying anything to regain her lost time. She worked deep into the night, reading books, talking to everyone, touching anything in hopes of triggering a spark. When exhaustion finally came, she would lay in the royally comfortable bed and stare at the stars, refusing to close her eyes. She was so tired, but the risk of losing more time kept her eyes open.

Sleep would eventually take her, and opening her eyes to a new dawn filled her with both relief and an inspiration to keep going. With a new day, more chances awaited to discover who she used to be, and another opportunity to find the source of this strange power within her.

* * *

**Monday, August 19th, 2019: Flowers**

A few pink roses, delicately stripped of their thorns, slid carefully into a vase already trailing with white wisteria. Light and dark variegated ivy added a final, delicate backdrop for the scented arrangement. The light, sweet scent of the wisteria hung in the air, enriching and soothing in the early morning sun.

Vishnal set the delicate vase upon your nightstand, moving quickly but quietly, as not to wake you. Soon enough, you would rise to greet the day, and the vase of flowers would be there to gently tickle your nose with their scent, reminding you of the beauty and finery the natural world could offer. Vishnal’s cheeks grew warm at the thought; he hoped his efforts pleased you. A fine butler should know what flowers charm his lady, but the thought of you gracefully pulling a rose to your nose, smiling warmly at the fresh scent, quickened his heart. _ Think of me as you smile, princess. _

* * *

**Tuesday, August 20th, 2019: Treasure**

The small pendant always hung around Frey's neck. It wasn't the most elegant necklace she could afford, but even when she slept it wasn't far from reach, hanging carefully on a handmade stand.

The large turquoise feather wound gently around a wooden pendant. The feather itself shone brilliantly, and in proper sunlight, would often iridesce through shades of viridian to cyan. It was held together with the rest of the necklace by a silk thread, but truly, a deep magic held the design true.

It was a gift from a friend, a true friend, and even though her room was a shrine to her absence, Frey would treasure it always.

* * *

**Wednesday, August 21st, 2019: Beach**

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Dylas asked, a little shocked as he reeled in his line. "Jones said you were supposed to be on bedrest all week."

"He didn't say bedrest, he said 'no farming or monster hunting'. And I wasn't going to stay in the castle all week, I'd drive myself insane." Frey replied, laying a thick wool towel on the sand, gently nursing her broken arm. "I took the airship out here, and Jones knows I'm here. He's going to send the airship out when it gets close to evening."

Dylas was taken aback by the swiftness of her attitude. _ She must've had to argue with a few other people for this opportunity… _ He looked back to his bobber, which had come in empty. He cast his line out again before looking back to Frey, who laid comfortably on her towel and had much of her skin exposed. He felt the blush crawling up his neck to his face, and quickly turned back to his fishing. Frey stifled a small noise. _ Did she just laugh? _

Dylas stayed quiet, letting his bobber dance in the slight breeze. It was a nice day out, and this area of the forest was always warmer than the rest. Jones likely didn't know that he would be out here, but he was glad to be here for her. To protect her, if an unexpected monster showed up, or to guide her home if she felt too weak. She was too independent to ever ask for help, even if anyone would jump at the chance.

"You know… you can sit closer. If you want." He called over his shoulder, too shy to meet her eyes.

"Huh?" Came her stunted reply. "Dylas…" he didn't reply to her, she had heard him and could make her own decision. Still, his heart quickened when he heard he gathering up her towel and came closer to him. A gentle scattering of sand and she was seated next to him on the warm sand. Casual conversation was softly spoken between them as the heat of the day came and went. When the airship came to get Frey, Dylas went along, his catches in hand, and Frey's towel in the other.

* * *

**Thursday, August 22nd, 2019: Free Day**

Arthur removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and finally setting his paperwork aside. He’d been deep in paperwork all day, running numbers, cross-checking references, re-running the numbers… To anyone else, it would have seemed like normal work, just Arthur, fiddling with papers as usual. But today he worked with an odd fervor, refusing to put down anything for a second, working continually through the day and into the night. He knew why; the numbers and data were easy to get lost in, and he couldn’t let his mind wander for a second, for his thoughts would be consumed with anxiety and worry.

His stomach rumbled, as again, he didn’t stop working even for food. Placing his glasses on his face, he surveyed his desk, his eyes lighting upon the collection of pickles lined delicately in a sealed jar. _ Don’t forget to eat while I’m gone! _ Frey had said with a merry smile, as she handed him the jars. That was two days ago, and she hadn’t yet returned from the ruins. 

Being of the royal family, Arthur was used to people of all statuses falling head over heels to serve. Sure, many of them wanted to serve simply to gain favor, but Arthur enjoyed that position of power. Passing on his royal duties to Frey had seemed like just another negotiation with a willing servant. But her incessant efforts had won over even his keen perception, and he looked forward to her lively personality and earnest questions. 

He missed her when she was gone, surely. But she was never gone for this long, and rarely did she go anywhere this dangerous. The fret and worry began to set in, for there were many dangers in the unknown, and Frey treated monsters with a gentle curiosity. Even more concerning were her missing memories… would she suddenly have an epiphany and run off to whatever home she had before? Or would she lose her memories again and forget how to get back to Selphia, or worse, forget about Selphia entirely?

There weren't any numbers or reports that would ensure her safety, he simply had to trust. Trust in her abilities, trust in her decisions, trust she would return to him.


End file.
